megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The future
The future is a special place from Megaman X:World Of X where the player gets there when he is level 32. Description The future is the worst place from MMXWOX.The player originally should get in the time when the war still not began but the system had a defection and sent X to the time when Lord Fuse nearly conquered the earth.The earth is in horrible situation in future.Fusions got stronger, meaner and got some furthermore fusions.Everytime the player leveled up, there was a cutscene that shows Lord Fuse warping and destroying a part of a zone, sometimes, important parts.There remain little rests.Beyond the main areas, there are small and sometimes big islands, rests of the destroyed lands. When the player is level 32, he must go into the future and do all rest of missions until he gets level 36 in future, but can everytime use the time machine to go into past (Most of times just for missions). In future, Planet fusion is closer to earth than in past and its obiviously bigger. Before the get-in-the-future mission, there started an assault to all zones where the humans could form resiting armies, the assault ordered by none other than Lord Fuse (The reason X was sent to future may be cleary now). In future, only the suburbs and some donwtown zones left, and as said by people, the rest of zones including the Palisades, Wilds, Offworlds, Districts have not survived the assault. In the future,almost all terrain is infected, every zone is connected by fragile bridges ready to fall in every minute.Every zone stands like a island in a grand fusion matter lake. As said by Dr. Ivi Rottnik, the Darklands absrobed all zones getting more stronger and this is the reason why so less zone survived. In the grand assault, the humans did not snatded back, they fought the fusions and lost much people (the reason why the future did not has all NPCs from past). Trivia *Its still unknown if the humans won the assault.Mostly lost it beacause the future is so worse. *As said by Iris and Lord C, the assault ended whit a draw but humans got too tired and fusions started another assault wich humans lost. *Century Man appears as a cameo in the Unknown region called "Nowhere" (There's a portal to that area in one of the Downtown areas) and when speaking to him, he states that there are many alternate continuities and that there are many different paths the future can take. He later says that he is from a different timeline, where the Fusions, and thus, the war, never existed. *If you do seven special future misions from Iris, she will unlock a Ultra rare mission. *At a mission in future, Dr. Ivi sents you to talk to Zara, and he will say ``''Oh man, Hurry up!And go talk to that pink chick, Oh man, how I love he...YOU DIDN`T HEARD ANYTHING OF WHAT I SAID PREVIOUSLY``, suggesting that Ivi could have a crush on Zara, However Zara knows and says ``''Yuo was sent by that yucky old man?!Get serious, nobody would deal whit him``. Category:Megaman X:World of X